Alvin and the Chipmunks: My new brother is a God!
by TheGoku741
Summary: After a great day at a park,Dave and his sons became surprised when a mysterious chipmunk falled in their house in a devil mode.Who is this chipmunk?What will happen if all of the boys go to a school and meet 4 female chipmunks? Alvin and the munks fanfic
1. The Devil munk's arrival

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks OR my favorite animes or games scenes, only the misterious munk and the fanfic

It was a great day in the town and because of this day, Dave Seville and his adopted sons : Alvin, Simon and Theodore, who had became famous chipmunks rockstars, decided to GO to the park and enjoy the day.

Alvin didn´t wanted to go he prefered to stay at home playing Xbox360 but his father and his brothers opinion were against his, he had no choice

''Dawn...i want to go home''Alvin said

''Alvin, it´s a great day today and we aren´t gonna stay inside home with all of this sun''Simon said

''Yeah Alvin, you should enjoy the day!''Said Theodore, inocently

''Whatever...'' Alvin said and then, searched for something to do.

''Where is he going?''Theodore asked Simon

''I don´t know, we should follow him''Simon said and both of then were following him in a couple of seconds

Dave Seville was with his girlfriend: Claire Wilson, cause thanks to the boys´s fame and the changes Dave made in his life, Claire returned to him.

He was so busy with his girlfriend that he didn´t saw his boys walking away from him...Until now.

Then he saw Simon and Theodore following Alvin and then he said

''Huh? Where are they going?''He asked

''Maybe they are just going to play in other part of the park''Claire said

''Maybe you´re right...''Dave said

''If you want, we can follow then and see where they are going''Claire suggested

''Yeah, that´s a good Idea, let´s GO

Then Dave and Claire began following Simon and Theodore, who were following Alvin, who as seaeching for something to do

Alvin has found a small ball that could jump pretty high and then he saw all of that people following him, he said:

''Hey, what are you doing following me?''He asked

''We followed you to see where you were going''Simon answered

''I was trying to find something to do, cause because of you i can´t be in home and play my Xbox!''Alvin said

''Why don´t we play with that ball in your hands?''Simon asked

''Yeah...maybe''Alvin aswered

''Do you want to join us Dave?''Theodore asked

''Theodore, Dave can´t play with us because he is going to be smooching in private with Claire''Alvin said

''WHAT ALVIN?''Dave yelled

''um...Nothing?''he said with a fake smile

''It´s better be nothing at all''Dave said now calm

''That is something we could do...isn´t it Dave?''Claire asked with a stupid face used to be atractive

''Well...yeah, i guess''Dave said nervous and seeing a smile in Alvin´s face

''Let´s go then''Claire said and pulled Dave to a private place

''Ok...Well, let´s play?'' Alvin said

''Yeah!''Simon and theodore said

And they played the whole morning and afternoon, not only ball, but other things too. The boys and Dave went home only in the end of the afternoon, after this great day at the park, they were all tired

The boys were seeing their last hour of television and Dave was reading the newspaper, but all of a sudden

''CRASH!'' It´s was the thing everyone in the house wad heard after they saw a chipmunk in the floor

It wasn´t a normal chipmunk, it has demoniac horns, black and big demon wings,several tattoos is all of his body, it had an source of armor in it´s hands and it saw to be hurt (Devil jin - Tekken 5)

Suddenly, the horns returned to his head and the wings desappeared as well, but the tattoos were still in his body

''H-Hey, are you Ok?''Theodore said scared

Theodore touched the munk in a tentative to wake him up but when he was touched, both Theodore´s hand and the tattoos of the munk has began emiting a high light, then, all of the tattoos became a dark aura and this aura was sealed in a tattoo that remained in the munk´s arm

''W-What happened?''Theodore asked again, also scared

''I don´t know, but this chipmunk is mysterious and is going to be fine tomorrow, when he wake up, we´ll see who he is...Now go sleep boys, your time on TV is over''Dave said pointing to a clock, it was 8:00 PM

''Ok then...good night Dave''The boys said and them went to sleep, while Dave made a simple bed for the new munk

When he went to bed he thought: Who is this Munk? Why was he a demon few moments ago?

Will Dave get his answers?

To be continued


	2. I am a brother of the Demon!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or my favorite animes parts that are there, only Goku and the fanfic

It was 10:30 AM, everyone was sleeping , even the chipmunk that falled in Dave´s house

Thirty minutes later, Alvin waked up and yawned so loudly that Simon and Theodore waked up as well

"Uahh...Alvin, why do you yawn so loud?''Simon said

"It´s not my fault...Uahhhh, i think I am going to sleep again.''Alvin said yawning

"Look guys''Theodore said, pointing to a sleeping chipmunk in a simple bed Dave has made for him, his face was an angry expression

"Who is this guy? He is scary''Alvin said

"What is it Alvin? Scared of a chipmunk? Where is your courage now?''Simon said

"Shut up Simon, haven´t you seen him yesterday? he was like a devil!''Alvin said

"You´re right...Hey, i think he is waking up!''Simon said pointing to the munk

He was moving now, waking opened his eyes and he saw three chipmunks looking at his terrorific red eyes

"Ugh...Where...am I?He said, like if he was in pain

"You´re at our home, welcome i guess.''Simon said

"Why...am i here? What am i...doing?''He said in a pain tone

"You falled here yesterday, and you looked like a...a devil''Theodore said a little scared

"Wait...a devil?!''He said

"Yeah, with scary horns and wings, not to mention a loto f tattoos''Simon said

"Oh no...I haven´t hurt any of you have I?''He asked, the boys became surprised by this question

"Why do you ask?''Theodore said

"Well-''He was about to say, but Dave appeared

"Oh, i can see that you´re awake, Hi,I´m Dave Seville''Dave said with a smile

"...''That was his answer

"Well...Can you tell us who you are?''Dave asked

"...No...''He answered

"What? Why?''Dake asked surprised

"I can´t tell you...''He said

"Oh, but it´s better you say, because if you don´t i´ll have no choice but to say: Get outta my house now!''Dave said, angry

There was silence for a moment but then:

"Well?''Dave asked a little calm now

"...Thanks human...''He said in a low voice

"Huh?''Dave said

"Thanks for making my life even worse than it is"He said and everyone became shocked

"What?''Dave said

"You just don´t understand, do you?, in all of my life ,Suffering, Agony, Curses, Malice, Misery, Scorn, Torment, Fear, Fury, Rage, and Deaths was the things that i´ve most passed, that devil you saw on me yesterday, possesed me since i was a baby, it possesses of my mind and makes horrible thins...''He stoped a little

"This devil, killed my friends and the few people i loved, because of it, my father is trying to kill me everyday, and at this moment he is searching for devil it´s not the only...My father sealed three more demons in my body, and then tried to kill me, to kill also the demons.

Everyone couldn´t believe in what they were listening...

"I suffered my entire life, i destoyed the lifes of the people i loved, i killed people i even don´t know...my life is horrible...But then, i woke up in a human´s house, and now he just order me to get out of his house''he said

Dave repented, how could he do such a thing to someone who suffered his entire life?He saw all of the boys crying for the munk

"Maybe i should go now...i don´t need to suffer more.''He said and began walking to the door to leave

"Wait...I´m...''Dave said

"?''

"I´m am sorry for what happened to you...it´s okay that you don´t want to talk about your past...just of what you said, i could see you really suffered...i´m sorry i was so exigent...i would like you to stay here the time you want...please"

"...''

"s-so?"Dave asked

The chipmunk smiled

"Thank you Dave, you´re guys are one of the few people that treated me with love...another thing i suffered in my life was solitude...no one loved or liked me because of this demon..."He said, sadly

"We understand, you can stay here all the time you want''Theodore said

"Yeah! it´s going to be good have another brother!''Simon said

''Yeah, we can play, talk, and become great friends! what do you say Dave?" Alvin asked

"Well, the decision is his´s, er..., what is your name?''Dave asked

''My name is Goku(Epic Battle fantasy - Undead goku, my favorite character)'' he said

"Hey, cool name!''Alvin said

"Thanks'' Goku said smiling a little

"Well Goku? Are you gonna stay here and going to be adopted as my son like the boys or do you prefer to leave?

"...I´ll Stay here''Goku said smiling,but even smiling he keeps a angry expression on his face

''Yahoo! a new brother!''All of the boys said smiling,but before they could comemorate, the house was invaded by 2 thieves:

''Hands up or we will shoot!''One of them ordered

In a second, Goku who was beside Alvin, teleported to the thief´s neck and with a blow, the thief falled unconsious

''How dare you!''The second thief said and he taked his pistol, when he shooted, Goku was now in his neck...

''Wha-''The theif couldn´t finish the word, Goku has already given his hit and in a second, he was unconsious

"Chaos control! (Shadow - Sonic X)"Goku said, and in an instant, he and the thieves desappeared

"W-What happened?"Alvin asked confused

''Goku saved us, Alvin...I guess" Dave said

Then, a Huge light appeared, when it was over, Goku appeared

"Hey" he said smiling

"How did you did this? You were beside me and then you were in the thief´s neck"Alvin said

"Well...You´re now my brother, you all deserve to know." he said and sitted to tell a part of his history

How did he did that? How can he do this? Will he be a good brother? When are they going to School?

To be Continued


	3. Powers can t save me from school

DISCLAIMER: I do not own alvin and the chipmunks,only Goku and the fanfic

"Guys...you wanted to know how i did that right?Well i have...powers..."Goku said

"How did you get them?"Simon asked

"Well, It was a very dark and cold night, I was trying to find a warm place to stay, a was becoming a frozen munk, but then, when i was crossing the streets, a drunk guy in a car passed over me...i died."Goku said

"How could you die and be here, and how did you get your powers?"Alvin asked

"You will see, let me finish it"Goku said and continued

"After i died, i woke up in a strange place, it was covered with clouds and there was a giant and gold colored gate in there, i was in the sky,Then, God came and said:

''Goku, I can see that you are a special person, you fight for what you believe and you suffered your entire life, so, to help with this suffering, i´ll give divine powers!''God said and then a bolt of lightning hited me and gave me a part of my powers.

"How did you get the rest?"Theodore said curious

"Well Theodore...i adquired another part of my powers when i died again, falling in a war trap,but, this time i wasn´t in the sky...i was in hell, and then,The demon appeared and said:

"Goku, you seen to be an ultimate killer with these demons inside you, you are always with an angry expression and you are a person who would kill to save someone, so, i´ll give you hell powers by beeing what you are: a killer!"Then a bolt of dark light hited me and gave me another part of my powers, the rest i won training hard all of my life,so, when i keep training,i win new powers,understand?"

"Wow! Cool!"Alvin said

"What have you done with the thieves?Dave said

"Well, i teleported then to a haunted jail"Goku said

"Haunted?"Simon Asked

"Yes"He said

"Are they going to be Ok?"Theodore asked

"Well,who knows?They should be ok if they aren´t so stupid as they look"Goku said

Everyone laughed and then Dave said:

"Hey guys, i had an Idea!"Dave said

"Please Dave, don´t do that to us"Goku said

"Do what? He didn´t said anything"Alvin said

"I can read minds and prevent the future,Dave wants to make us go to the school!"Goku said

"D-D-Dave...Say that i a lie..."Alvin said in a stange tone

"Er...it isn´t Alvin, you guys are going to school"Dave said

"But Why?"Simon said

"Well Simon, you guys are kids, and all of the kids go to school, obvius, and you will not learn anything if you be rockstars, so, you guys are going to school

"So, you guys are rockstars?"Goku said, but he was not VERY surprised

"Yeah, we are Alvin and the chipmunks!"Alvin said

"Cool"Goku said

"Do you want to join the band?"Theodore asked

"Well...i don´t know how to sing with someone else singing with me...sorry"Goku said

"But we can make a music with only you singing and your brothers only dancing, what do you think?"Dave suggested

"That´s a good idea but...The fans aren´t mine, they like more the boys than me, cause i´m new in this..."Goku said

"You´re a singing chipmunk! The fans ARE gonna like of course"Dave said

"What if the boys do not agree in making musics like these?"Goku said...

"Well boys, do you agree making music like these?"Dave asked

"Sure!"They all said

"Then you need to go to school"Dave said

"O.o"Alvin´s face

"¬¬"Simon´s face

''*-*''Theodore´s face

"=["Goku´s face

"Come on boys, it´s going to be fun!"

"Sorry Dave, but there´s no fun in school"Alvin said

"I had my decision, i ´ve already paid for you three guys to go to school and you are going!Goku, tomorrow i´ll pay for you and you´ll go with them, now you guys go do something to pass the time, i´m going to sleep early, then i can wake you up early, good night"Then dave left

"Why did Dave had to put us into this?"Alvin said

"I don´t know, let´s sleep now, i´m felling tired only by thinking in the annoying day i´ll have tomorrow"goku said yawning

"ok, let´s"Simon said and The boys went to sleep. Goku had his own bed now, much better than the one he sleeped yesterday

They were thinking: What happened to Dave to put them into a school? Are they going survive there?

(they are not thinking anymore)WHO will they meet in school tomorrow?...I bet you know

To be continued


	4. A GREAT mistake, Dave

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks! Only Goku, The fourth chipette and this fanfic

In a strange plane heading for Hollywood, Four female chipmunks were in a box,with the dreams to become famous rockstars like Alvin and the chipmunks,a band that has now a new integrant...that the girls didn´t know...

Then, one of the girls said:

"Brittany, do you think we´re almost there?" A little fat chipmunk asked a bored chipmunk called ''Brittany"

"I don´t know Eleanor, but i hope so" The bored chipmunk said

The box was opened and the chipmunks could go outside and to what they want in the room they of the chipmunks were in the box talking, but one was in the window with her own thoughts, she was calm and mysterious and she liked to be alone, then she heard a voice

"Hey! Natalie(The fourth chipette), what are you doing?"A tall chipmunk said in the box

"I am looking at the sky...and seeing if we are near the next aeroport, why?"The chipmunk called Natalie said

"I just wanted to know, cause since we opened this box you are there and you didn´t leave"The tall munk said

"Jeanette, ask her if we are near to Hollywood"The bored chipmunk said to the tall munk eating a carrot

The box they were was full of food, so they could eat all they wanted

"Why don´t you ask?"Jeanette said

"I´m too bored to ask"Brittany said yawning

"Don´t you mean lazy?"Jeanette asked

"That too"Brittany said

Jeanette giggled a little by her sister´s laziness and asked to Natalie, who was still in the window

"Natalie, are we near to Hollywood?"Jeanette asked

The little fat chipmunk called Eleanor was so busy eating that she wasn´t paying attention in their sister´s babbling

"We arrived!"She said happy

All of the chipmunks stopped doing what they were doing to comemorate their arrival at stopped their comemoration when they landed and someone was near coming for the quickly hided into their box, and a few moments later, the box was in a car, being drived to Jett Records, then the girls could have, their opportunity to be rockstars

------

Meanwhile

In a little house of Hollywood, there was four chipmunks sleeping quietly, when all of a sudden, Dave Seville woke up early, then the boys could go to school...But he forgot one thing that only Goku remembered...

"Good morning boys!"Dave said waking up the boys

"Hi dave" All of then said, but Goku had a different tone

"Are you guys ready for going to school?"Dave said taking some little backpacks he made"Cool huh? these are the backpacks you are going to use today!"

"Sorry Dave, but i´m afraid all of us aren´t going to school today..."Goku said, his angry expression tells Dave he was about to use his powers

"Goku don´t you dare!"Dave said, scared by being killed by his own son...who could do it if it had intentions,but these intentions would never come

"Huh?, what?"He asked

"If you plan to use your powers on me to do not go to school, it´s not going to work

"Please Goku, don´t kill him"Theodore said

Then Goku´s had an angry and confused face, it was impressive how could he always be in an angry face even smiling!

"What are you guys talking about? I´m not going to kill anyone!"Goku said

Dave was relieved when he heard that

"Then why have you said you aren´t to school?"Dave asked confused

"Today it´s sunday if you guys didn´t realised"Goku said

And then Dave saw how he was stupid, he picked up a calendar and...Goku was right, it was woke up his boys early from nothing, and himself boys had angry faces at Dave, that was easy to Goku.

"Er...sorry boys, i think all of us should go back and sleep, hehe"An embarrased Dave said and runned away from the boys´s room quickly.

That was easy, the boys got back to their bed and falled asleep in few moments,while Dave tried, but he was still a little embarassed, and it took thirty minutes for him to sleep.

------

Back to the girls...

They were now at the door of Jett Records, searching for a music producer to realise their plans of being rockstars(Like in the movie).They founded entered in the building and they went to the reception, then one of them said:

"Hey"Brittany said to a guy sleeping in the reception, who continued to sleep, and that made Brittany angry by being ignored

"HEY!"She yelled angry

"Whaaa! what? what? what is it?"The guy said waking up by the yell

"Hi, i´m Brittany, this is Jeanette, Eleanor and Natalie"Brittany said pointing to her sisters"We want to be famous rockstars, like Alvin and the chipmunks"Brittany said

"Really? and how do you pretend do do that my girl?"The guy said

"Isn´t there a music producer that can hire us here?"Jeanette said

"I don´t know, i think all of the music producers aren´t avaible, so it´s best for you to leave, i want to continue to sleep, now GO!"He said

"Oh...ok then..."Eleanor said sad

"Thanks for nothing loser"Natalie said angry and the girls left

Hearing the conversation was Ian Hawke, who escaped from prision and it was hiding behind a vase of Jett followed the girls and when he founded them, he said:

"Hi girls, i´m Ian Hawke, i´m a music producer,it´s a pleasure to meet you"Yan said with an evil grin that the girls didn´t noticed

But when they heard him say ``Music Producer´´their eyes became big

"You really are a music producer? Wow! Can you hire us? we want to become famous rockstars like Alvin and the chipmunks"Eleanor said happily

"Yessss...i know who they are, I was their music producer but i was fired..."Yan said with a fake sadness

"Why did they fired you?"Brittany asked suspicious

"I don´t know...*snif*, i said they were like my family but ,then...they fired me..."Ian lied

"You´re lying aren´t you? They woudn´t do this without a reason..."Natalie said even more suspicious

"I would never lie about something like that...they really did this to me..."Ian lied more

"Poor Ian..."Eleanor said

"I could hire you, but i can see you don´t thrust me..."Ian said, trying to make them want the job

"We thrust"Brittany lied them they could realize they dreams of becoming knew she was lying, so she lied as well

"Yeah, please, hire us." She lied

"It´s not like that how it works, first you´ve got to show me how good you are"Ian said

"So we just sing a song to you and if you like we become rockstars?"Jeanette asked

"That´s right!"Ian said

"Sounds easy"Natalie said

"So, begin your coreography"Ian said

"What is a coureocrapy?"Eleanor asked

"It´s Coreography!"Ian said with an angry tone"Before you girls begin singing, you are going to school!"He finished

"WHAT? WHY?"Brittany yelled, she hated school like Alvin

"I hate quetions,really, and when i say a difficult word you all ask, and i hate that, so when you go to school, you will not ask me anymore"Ian said

"You only said one difficult word, and only Eleanor asked"Natalie said

"I doesn´t matter, if you want to be rockstars, you girls ARE going to school tomorrow"

The girls had no choice, they needed to go to just didn´t know who they were going to meet tomorrow...

To be continued


	5. The Suffering begins at school

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, only this fanfic

**¬¬ only two reviews...=[ that makes me sad, but whatever...enjoy!**

**_______________________________  
**

It was a sunny day outside, and exactly at 6:30, Dave Seville came to wake up the boys, then they could go to was still a little embarrased by waking up his boys early in Sunday.

Yesterday was a great day, cause after Dave´s mistake and the boys´s nap, Goku had his first show with his brothers, he singed Time of dying(link in my profile)And in na instant, he became famous like his was amazing, his voice, his talent...he was like his the show the boys played games, and had a lot of fun

Dave checked the calendar to see if it was Monday knew it was, but he checked cause he was still embarassed by his foolish acts yesterday.

He came to the boys bedroom and said:

"Good morning boys!Time to go to school!"Dave said

"Uahhhh...Hi Dave..."Simon said as he woke up

"Hi Simon"Dave said simling but then: "Wait a second...Where is Goku?"Dave said looking around the bedroom and he saw Goku wasn´t there...

"I don´t know, where could he be?"Theodore asked

"I don´t know either...look,put your clothes, do your hygiene and get ready to go to school,i´ll search for Goku"Dave said and left

"Where do you think he is bro?"Alvin said to Simon, while wearing his small jacket

"I don´t know, maybe he is hiding to make us preoccupied"Simon answered

Dave searched the entire house: Bathroom, his bedroom, kitchen, garden...Everywhere, and nothing of Goku appeared...Dave went to the door of his house and yelled:

"GOOOOOKUUUUU"But there was no answer...

Dave thought Goku was gone and he became sad, but then he heard an snoring...He looked up and to his relief, he saw Goku the Chipmunk sleeping in the was confused of how his son could get to the roof and sleep in there, then he called Goku:

"HEY, GOKU!!"Dave said making loud sounds

Goku´s red eyes began opening and he saw Dave Seville calling him:

"Dave?"He said

"Yes Goku, it´s me,just tell me what are you doing on the roof"Dave said confused

"Well, i was sleeping, i think"

"Why were you sleeping on the roof?"Dave asked

"I like to see the moon and the stars, so i came here to see then at night, cause i couldn´t I became sleepy and before i could go to my bed i fall asleep..."Goku said

"Oh...ok, then, now that everything is explained, hurry up, you´re going to school today"Dave said

"Ok..."Goku said

Then Goku teleported to the bathroom and with an amazing speed, he was ready for school in 2 had now his own clothes:A purple Jacket with some red flames that changed it´s colors,and had an hood, like his brothers´s was the only who wears pants, and they were of the same color of the jacket and also changes it´s colors .He made Air Skates(Shadow - Sonic x)for himself, with contains holes in the inferior side, that expells a fire and make himself able to roller-skating, fly (He already haves this power), and also increases his speed.

The boys quickly had their breakfast and headed to the car, then Goku said:

"Dave, i can teleport all of us to the school...we don´t need to use the all, i prevented a traffic jam in the direction of the school"Goku said

"Not to worry, we are going early and fast enough to do not catch this traffic jam, and besides,you will waste your energy teleporting everyone"Dave said, trying to convince Goku that he didn´t needed to use Chaos Control

"I have unlimited energy Dave, and you will waste gas with this..."Goku said

"Don´t worry Goku, i want to enjoy a little time with my sons on my car, and you can teleport your brothers when school time is over to our house ok?"Dave asked

"Ok then Dave..."Goku said

"Don´t worry, going to places in a car is cool and funny!"Theodore said

"Yeah, let´s enjoy it, and besides, i think you never walked in a car!"Simon said

"That´s true...yeah, i should stop trying to teleport us and enjoy my time at the car"Goku said

"Yeah!"Alvin said

Then Dave stopped the car when he saw a small traffic jam in the school

"You were right Goku"Dave said, looking at his son

"I can see that we are gonna stay here for 7 minutes"Goku said

Dave looked at his watch and he said:

"No need to worry, you will have 10 minutes to be there"Dave said

"Hey. while we are here, why don´t we play a game?"Theodore suggested

"Sure, let´s go"Simon said

The boys began playing a game and they didn´t knew who was right behind him...In a limosine, the rich Ian Hawke, that now worked in other music recorder,was with Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor and Natalie, cause they were going to school and learn some few things before going to a show

"Great, a traffic jam, Dawm!"Ian said angry, not noticing the familiar car in front of him

"Be quiet please sir"The driver said

"Whatever..."Ian said in a low voice, and then suddenly sleeped

The limo was stopped beside Casas Bahia, and when Brittany looked outside and saw the televisions, she said:

"Quickly! Girls!Come and see!"She said

The girls quickly jumped in the window and saw Alvin and the chipmunks in their show with Goku.

"Who is that chipmunk?"Eleanor said looking at Goku in the TV

"Let´s discover!"Jeanette said and opened the window, they could now see better and listen the tv, who said:

"_Yesterday, on one of the most popular stages of Hollywood, The most famous band ever, Alvin and the chipmunks, made their show with a new integrant: Their new brother Goku, Singed the music: Time of Dying and became famous in an instant! let´s watch:"Guy in the tv said  
_

Then, The Tv has showed Goku singing:

**Goku the Chipmunk - Time of dying:(Link in my profile)  
**

(On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying)

_''And that was Goku, singing time of dying, i hope you enjoyed!''_Guy in the tv said and desappeared

The girls´s chin were now in their feet, then Brittany said:

"H-H-He is..."She said

"Amazing!"Jeanette said

"He is..."Natalie said

"What?"Eleanor asked

"You all know what"Natalie said looking to her sisters with an little smile

The girls thinked a little and then they smiled too

"Pretty like the others!!!"They all said so loudly that Ian woke up

"Huh? what´s going on?"Ian said

"Nothing...hehehe" the girls said giggling

Ian had an confused face and then he heard:

"Sir, we arrived at school"The driver said

"Oh, right, girls, i come here for you when the school time is over"Ian said

"Time...of dying"Natalie said

"What?"Ian asked confused

Then Brittany tapped her sister´s mouth and said

"Er...Don´t worry about her, she says stupid things sometimes, hehehehe"Brittany said with a fake smile

"Oh...ok then, have fun girls"Ian lied and left, he just wanted money and because of that, he needed the girls´s thrust

"What were you thinking Natalie? Ian could suspect of Goku!"Jeanette said

"I don´t know, I just...said"Natalie answered ans then they heard the ringbell:

"Oh no, we must be late, come on girls, let´s go very fast!"

Then the girls rushed to the school as fast as they and his brothers entered in school very fast thanks to Chaos control,so when the girls arrived, they were already in the classroom.

-------

Meanwhile

Entering in a classroom, there was Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the classroom, there were girls listening to a stupid punk´s story, of how he won the football match. Then Alvin said

"Hello girls"He said and his chipmunk voice atracted the girls, who when saw the boys, they yelled that annoying ``AAAAAAH´´ like they always do.

"It´s the chipmunks!"Girl 1

"They are so cute!"Girl 3

While the girls surrounded the poor chipmunks, the punk who was talking the story became angry to lose his attention to chipmunks

"Stupid chipmunks, what do they have that we don´t have"The punk said to his friends punks

"I don´t know"Punk 2 said

"We are going to show to these chipmunks who rules"The punk said with an evil grin

After the class, the boys went to the cafeteria and had their lunch, and at the same place, the chipettes where having their own chipmunks haven´t noticed the girls presence, but the girls noticed them...

"Girls, look!"Eleanor said surprised and pointed to the boys.A bored Brittany looked up and when she saw them, her bored face turned into a smile and her eyes grew bigger

"It´s them! I can´t believe we are studying in the same place of them!"Jeanette said also suprised.

The girls were talking in a low voice, then the boys couldn´t hear them

"They are much prettier in live"Natalie said

Then the punk of their classroom and his friends came to talk to the girls were still watching

"Let me tell you guys one thing, Are you seeing those girls"The punk said pointing to the girls of their classroom"Great, if you guys talk with them, listen to them, look to them, or think on them, we are going to show one thing!" The punk said and the chipmunks gasped, except by Goku

"Hmph, Get lost loser,if you think you can scare me you´ll have to prove you can"Goku said, and his angry red eyes even scared the punk a little

"What?! Have you lost your mind, chipmunk? do you know with who you´re talking with?"The punk said

"Yes i know, with losers! You guys better get outta my way before you begin to suffer!"Goku said, his angry expression only growns...

"HAHAHAHA, look guys, the chipmunk had said a joke, hahahahaha!"The punk said

"These guys are annoying, please Goku, can you teach them a lesson?"Theodore asked

"Yeah, kick their ass!"Alvin said

"I´ll do more than this..."Goku said in an angry tone

"Ok chipmunk! I´ll show you what happens to those who made us angry, take this!!"The punk said and punched Goku

But to the surprise of everyone in the cafeteria, even to the chipettes, Goku blocked the punch with a single paw, and with all of the punk´s strenght, the punk was no match for Goku´s.

"W-What?"The punk said surprised

"I warned you of what would happen if you get in my way..."Goku´s rage was intense, but he was showed in an calm way...

"H-Hey, What are you going to do?"The punk said scared

"I´m going to make so suffer in such intensity that you will die!!"Goku said and prepared a punch

"Please don´t!"The punk prayed for his life, but it was late...

He received a punch from Goku, but it was such a strong punch in the face that the punk went through 3 walls and falled with his face on the toilet.

The friends of the punk were shocked to see their friend being punched by a chipmunk, and they became scared when the death glare of Goku reached them

"You...How dare you to get in the way of me and my brothers with that loser..."Goku said

And then the punk, with a purple eye and a red cheek, entered in the cafeteria, and became surprised when Goku appeared in front of him and raised him by his neck!

"I´ll not kill you...now, but if you get in the way of my brothers or me again i´ll take it from you what makes you a man, UNDERSTAND??!"Goku yelled

"YES, YES, I UNDERSTANDED,BUT PLEASE DON´T HURT ME!"The punk said with wet pants O.o

"Then say sorry to my brothers, NOW!"Goku ordered (His evil style is great =] )

"OK, OK, I´M SORRY ALVIN AND YOUR BROTHERS!"The punk said very scared from the berserker chipmunk

"Ok..."They all said thinking how could that guy be so was thinking he was the king of the world and now he is making his pants wet, ¬¬

"Good, now get the hell outta my way before i change my mind and kill you now."Goku said calm now

"Er...OK"The punk said and ran away

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at him and came to comemorate Goku´s acts

"Thank you chipmunk! That guy was doing this to everyone and you showed him a lesson!"A boy said

"Thanks! now we don´t need to listen to his pathetic stories...he like us but it gets annoying his ``Protective´´acts. ¬¬"The girl of Alvin´s classroom said

"That´s ok, i guess...just let me see he doing this to anyone in this school...he will suffer again!"Goku said

Still hiding behind a table, was the amazed chipettes, surprised to see Goku´s powers

"Wow, have you seen that? He humiliated that punk"Jeanette said

"I´m supposed to be the nice one...But seriously, that was cool!"Eleanor said (Can´t believe it O.O)

"*Sigh*...I love the style of that chipmunk...He is...Great!"Natalie said with lovely eyes

"He humiliated a punk to protect his brothers...How cute!"Brittany said

The ringbell ringed loudly

"Let´s go back to class girls"Brittany said

The girls went to their classroom, running, and do not seeing that the boys were still there...

"Hey, Si, Theo,Gok,look!"Alvin said pointing to the girls who were running to the corridor

The boys had never seen such beautiful girls in their hair, their quickness...They were amazing!

"Wow...They are...REALLY pretty"Theodore said in a gaze

"They are more than pretty...WOW!"Simon said

"Hey, let´s see were these pretty girls are going?"Alvin asked

"Why we are wasting time here?, lets go!"Goku said and the boys began spying the girls like they did to them

In the corridor, a known voice could be heard, the boys and the girls could easily hear it

"DAWN that chipmunk, how dare he to humiliate me and make my pants wet!"That punk Goku humiliated said

"I´ll have my revenge against that dumb chipmunk and his pathetic brothers"The punk said

When Goku heard that his rage and fury returned

"How dare him..."Goku said in a low voice, so the girls coudn´t hear them

"Hey girls, i think this voice is from the punk that the handsome chipmunks we saw in the cafeteria, humiliated"Brittany said

The boys blushed a little, they have been noticed by the girls? and they called them handsome?!.Wow, they are lucky =].Then the punk appeared and saw the girls, but for his own sake, ha hasn´t seen Goku

"WHAT? Oh Great, more stupid and dirty chipmunks."The punk said angry

"How dare you,you loser, you will pay for calling us these names"Natalie said angry

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do you stupid fur ball? you can´t hurt me, hahahahaha"The punk said laughing, and that made everyone very angry

"Idiot..."Brittany said

"WHAT? You will pay for this, wraaahh"The punk said and prepared a kick

The girls closed their eyes, but when they opened, then saw Goku blocking the kick with his paw, like he did with the punch, and his brothers right beside him

"Y-You again??!!?!?!?!?,When did you appeared?!?! "The punk said scared to see Goku again

"Yes loser, it´s me again, and i can see my words didn´t affected you...You bully girls now?, you´re a ridiculous punk who deserves to be destroyed..."Goku said, his red eyes were so full of rage,a intense fury that the punk had now wet pants again...

"P-Please don´t hurt me, I...wasn´t really going to hurt them!"The punk said in a scared voice

"WHAT? Now you´re a lier? If we haven´t appeared in time you would kick these beaut...er...these girls!"Alvin said

"Let me tell you one thing, if you bully another people in this school...You will wake up breathing by a tube in a hospital, got it?"Goku said

"Y-Yes"The punk said

"Great, now get outta my way or i´ll crush you!"Goku said and lifted his paw so high that the punk flyed and falled in a trash can

"Hey, that was cool Goku!"Alvin said impressed

"Uh...Guys, we forgot about the class"Simon remembered

"Oh no, the teacher will kill us"Alvin said running

"She will not do this if I kill her first"Goku said smirking

"Shut up and lets go!"Alvin said and Goku teleported himself and his brothers to the classroom

The girls were still there, their hearts pounding, they couldn´t believe they were saved by the boys they liked and their inspiration to be rockstars! they blushed and giggled a little and them they rushed to their clasroom

When the class was over, the girls went to their school lockers to keep their books, and when they closed the doors, they blushed when they saw the boys´s lockers was right beside theirs! And they were there, keeping their books as well!

The boys closed their lockers and when they looked to their right, they saw the girls they liked, looking at them blushing, and they couldn´t do nothing but blush as well...

The boys were looking to girls´s eyes and they were doing the same: Alvin and Simon never saw such eyes in their lifes, that blue color in the eyes of Jeanette and Brittany...it was like two Sapphires in each face...

Theodore saw the green eyes of Eleanor and she saw his´s...Both of the had such beautiful eyes...That green color of an Emerald...it was beautiful.

Goku was amazed to see Natalie´s red eyes...it was like his´s own eyes... it has a Color of a Ruby of the most beautiful red...

The boys would never meet someone with these eyes again...

The girls also loved to see the boys eyes so close to them...Brittany saw the beautiful Honey-colored eyes of Alvin and blushed even more...

Jeanette also thought Simon´s eyes were like a Sapphire...Even with his glasses blocking their view...

Eleanor blushed more to see Theodore´s Emerald eyes...It was so beualtiful, that she couldn´t even move...

Natalie thought Goku´s eyes were a Mix of a shining Ruby and the color of Blood...She was right, it was a very beuatiful mix...She was also amazed

Both boys and girls were in a gaze, they never saw someone so beaultiful in their lifes...They gaze stopped when they heard the ringbell, the school time was over and the boys finaly got courage to talk to the girls...

What will they say? What will happen?

To be continued...


	6. Devil does again

The chipmunks couldn´t do nothing but look at each other...they couldn´t even move after seeing such beautiful creatures in their lifes.

The Alvin created courage to finally to do something...like talk to the girls...

"H-H-Hi"Alvin said nervous

"H-He-Hello"Brittany said also nervous, to make things easier, all of then were nervous =]

It was difficult to talk boys and girls were having difficulties to do everything!

"Er...I´m Alvin, hehe..."Alvin said, now not so nervous

"I´m Brittany..."Brittany said smiling...Alvin loved that smile

"These are my brothers,Simon, Theodore and Goku"Alvin said pointing to his brothers

"Well...These are my sisters, Jeanette, Eleanor and Natalie, nice to meet you guys"Brittany said smiling more

"The pleasure is all yours...I mean...Nice to meet you too, hehe"Goku said

"Shut up Goku!"Alvin said in his ear

"Shut up you, i can´t control my emotions!"Goku replied

"Hey guys, he have to run, Dave must be already here!"Simon said

"Who is Dave?"Eleanor asked

"He is our adopted father"Theodore said smiling to her...that smile...she even blushed after she saw it!

"Oh..."Eleanor said still blushing, but her face was down, then Theodore couldn´t notice that she was blushing, and to her luck he didn´t noticed

"Er...Boys, could you wait a little, i´ve got to talk with my sisters in particular..."Brittany said

"Particular?"Theodore asked

"This is called Gossip Theodore, every girl do that"Goku said

"WE ARE NOT GONNA GOSSIP!"Brittany said

Then the boys smiled,and that smile made the girls be a little embarrased

"Stop that..."Brittany said blushing

"Stop what?"Alvin asked still smiling

"Stop doing this smile..."Jeanette said blushing as well

"Yeah, this smile is a little..."Eleanor said

"Embarrasing..."Natalie finished

"Hum...Guys, should we stop?"Alvin said smirking

"I don´t think so"Simon said smiling (O.o)

The girls were a little angry by being embarrased by the boys, but they were also enjoying their boys were also liking it

Then the girls smiled to them by impulse, it was a lovely smile, that smile proved that the girls really liked the boys, but they only became confused about that smile.

"Hey, why are you smiling?"Theodore asked more confused by his brothers, they didn´t noticed love in that smile...

The girls saw they were doing a smile and they looked down blushing

"Er...Smile? what smile?"Brittany said still looking down

"Hey...are you blushing?"Goku asked because he could sense someone was blushing, and he couldn´t see the girls because their faces were down

"WHAT, WHO SAID WE´RE BLUSHING??"Brittany replied looking at them now

"I just asked..."Goku said

"And by the way, he was right, you girls ARE blushing"Alvin said looking pointing to their faces

"Er...no we aren´t"Eleanor said but it was more than obvious that they were blushing

"Hum...Eleanor?"Theodore said

"Y-Yes?"She said still blushing

"I think you girls are blushing."He said

"Well, maybe..."Jeanette said

"Why are you blushing anyway?" Simon asked confused

"Well..."Natalie said

"We better leave dudes, they aren´t going to say anyway..."Alvin said

The boys began walking but they heard:

"NO, WE´LL SAY IT!"Brittany said

They stopped

"So?"Alvin said curious

"Er...wait, where is your brother?"Natalie asked

The boys turned around and they saw Goku desapeared since he embarrased the girls...

"Huh? Goku? Where are you?"Theodore yelled

Everyone did the same for several minutes and nothing...

"Oh no...Where is he?"Natalie asked preoccupied

"GOKU!!!!!"Alvin yelled searching

Then Goku appeared all of a sudden...But he was different, his expression was cold, empty, calm...He didn´t moved or said a word and that made everyone surprised and preoccupied

"Goku? Are you ok?"Theodore asked but he had no answer

"......"

"Goku what happened?"Alvin said

"SILENCE!"Goku yelled, but his voice was demoniac,TOO much demoniac if u ask me

"Wha-?"Alvin said surprised

"You´re not Goku!"Simon said"Goku would never talk to us like this!"

"Yes he would, and besides, you´re right stupid chipmunk, i´m what you can call me as Devil..."Goku, or better,Devil said...

"Get out of my brother´s body! NOW!"Alvin said

"I don´t receive orders chipmunk, and you should shut up before i kill you all!"Devil said and everyone shutted up...

"Alvin, what is happening to your brother?"Brittany asked surprised

"He is being possessed by a demon"Simon answered

"Correct...And possessing him was the best thing i´ve made, he has potential and is very dedicated to what he does...

"And what does he do?"Alvin asked

"He is a ninja and a powerful fighter, he dedicated his life to these things...and now look at him, he can do everything"Devil said

"His life?"Theodore asked

"Exatly, he began praticing two years old..."Devil said

"Two?? That´s impossible"Simon said

"Hum...Strange how do you chipmunks don´t know nothing about your brother...

"He didn´t said anything..."Theodore said

"Well...Let me share to you a piece of Goku´s past..."The Devil said and the chipmunks sitted down to listen to Goku´s history...

What did will Devil say?

To be continued...

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope you all are enjoying it! please review this chapter, more to come soon (:  
**


End file.
